


Выписывая узоры

by Amiram, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, PWP, Painplay, Sex Toys, Strangulation, Subspace, Urethral Play, Urethral Sex / Sounding, WTF Kombat 2021, intimate tattoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Немного игр, немного боли, много любви.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Выписывая узоры

**Author's Note:**

> С любовью [#G9kinks](https://twitter.com/hashtag/G9kinks?src=hashtag_click), которые я не вытянула, но наконец дотянула. Все сразу: тату, аксессуары, игрушки и игры.  
> К фику есть атмосферный коллаж: ["Форма любви"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719623).

Гэвин дернул на пробу руками и не смог сдвинуть их ни на дюйм. Сердце в предвкушении стукнуло сильнее, и он спросил, пытаясь поймать взгляд Ричарда:  
— А глаза мне завяжешь? Ричи?  
Тот помолчал, аккуратно уложил крученую веревку Гэвину поперек груди — прямо над сосками — и затянул узел. И еще чуть-чуть сильнее, так, что жесткие остинки впились в покрасневшую кожу.  
— А надо? — спросил Ричард наконец, и намек на улыбку искривил его губы.  
Гэвин обожал, когда он так делал.  
— Да. Нет, — Гэвин попробовал усмехнуться, но у него не получилось — Ричард как раз прижался, обхватил его руками и, пропустив веревку под связанными за спиной руками, протянул ее вперед и уложил параллельно первому витку, только на этот раз под сосками. Гэвин застонал, когда он потер сначала один, а потом и второй, да еще и сжал напоследок. — Я не знаю…  
Он сглотнул, и Ричард вдруг замер, глядя, как дернулся его кадык.

— Ты врешь, — он на миг посмотрел Гэвину в глаза, а потом прижался губами к шее, провел языком от ключицы вверх и крепко поцеловал под челюстью.  
— Я… — Гэвин выгнулся и запрокинул голову. — Правда не знаю.  
— Ладно.  
Дыхание обожгло влажную кожу. Ричард отодвинулся, вытянул веревку из-за плеча Гэвина и закрепил ее на груди узлом. Протянул вниз, к паху, и Гэвин выгнулся, крупно вздрогнул, когда она впилась в кожу, скользяще задев крепнущий член, царапнув нежную головку.  
Гэвин прикусил губу и жадно смотрел, как Ричард аккуратно оплел его бедро и уложил веревку так, чтоб она касалась бархатной кожи мошонки. И тут же, оплетя талию, Ричард провел ее ко второму бедру, обвил и его и повел ее вверх, к груди. Закрепил, снова так затянув узлы, что кожа под ними вспыхнула, засаднила.  
А потом Ричард захлестнул веревкой шею Гэвина. И медленно, контролируя осторожное усилие, затянул узел между лопаток. 

Гэвин взвился, поднялся на мыски, когда жесткая веревка сдавила горло и дышать стало ощутимо труднее. В пах плеснуло огнем, кожа запылала, тяжелое томное удовольствие пощекотало нервы, даже ноги ослабли.  
— Ладно, — повторил Гэвин за Ричардом, тяжело дыша, — ты прав, я знаю. Хочу тебя видеть.  
Ричард, пальцы которого скользили по натянутой веревке у яремной впадины, поднял от напряженной шеи глаза и встретился с Гэвином взглядами.  
— Ты правильно выбрал, Гэвин. Сегодня твое любимое, — он спокойно улыбнулся и спросил: — Ты не мог бы расставить ноги чуть шире?  
— Как бы я смог, интересно? — Гэвин хмыкнул, но действительно попытался расставить ноги чуть шире, несмотря на то, что лодыжки его были пристегнуты к распорке.  
— Так лучше? — он поднял бровь, уверенный, что у него ничего не получилось.  
— Намного. Ты молодец.  
Гэвин вспыхнул и дернулся так, что рама, к которой он был привязан той самой, его любимой, веревкой, коротко звякнула. Стало жарко.  
— Ты не мог бы так не говорить?  
Ричард склонил голову набок и раскрытыми ладонями огладил его грудь, коротко ущипнул за соски и, не успел Гэвин потянуться вслед его рукам, повел их ниже, на живот. У паха он пальцами подцепил веревки, лежащие по обе стороны члена Гэвина, потянул их на себя, увеличивая давление. А потом коротко дернул.  
Нежную кожу нестерпимо обожгло, Гэвин вскрикнул и непроизвольно подался бедрами вперед — член стоял так, что не отогнешь.  
— Я мог бы завязать рот тебе. Хочешь?  
— Не надо рот, — прошептал Гэвин. — Он тебе еще пригодится.  
Ричард усмехнулся, разглядывая его с такого близкого расстояния, что Гэвин в который раз увидел все крапинки, все оттенки цвета в его глазах. Увидел и то, как мягко расширились диафрагмы, открывая провалы в черные зрачки.  
И в черноту, что жила глубже.

Ричард отошел на шаг, к кровати, и зашуршал пакетом. Специально положил на видное место и не показывал, что там — готовил сюрприз.  
Поразил, однако, не слишко сильно.  
— О, виброяйцо? Или пуля? Что-то новенькое?  
— Новенькое, — Ричард распечатал черный продолговатый вибратор, поднял и показал Гэвину. — Это еще не всё.  
И открыл рот. А потом медленно облизал его, обхватил губами и протолкнул внутрь. И еще чуть глубже.  
Гэвин даже ответить ничего не смог, лишь смотрел, как Ричард потянул за петлю, и яйцо — небольшое, черное — показалось между его губ. Ричард вытолкнул блестящее от слюны яйцо языком и, взяв его двумя пальцами, покрутил у Гэвина перед глазами.  
— Простерилизовано, смазано и готово к употреблению.  
И медленно опустился перед ним на колени. 

У Гэвина дыхание перехватило, когда он увидел лицо Ричарда у своего паха. Член дернулся, качнулся и мазнул влажной головкой по подбородку, когда тот приблизился еще немного.  
— Черт, Ричи, детка. Ты такой быстрый. Открой рот еще раз, у меня кое-что есть для тебя.  
Но Ричард только скептично поднял бровь и тихо засмеялся. И коснулся яйцом кожи у Гэвина в паху — оно легко, едва заметно вибрировало. Гэвин глубоко вздохнул, зажмурился и тихо, с наслаждением застонал, когда кончик яйца прошелся по мошонке, потом чуть дальше и толкнулся между ягодиц.  
И замер, прислушиваясь к себе, когда Ричард мягко, но настойчиво надавил, проталкивая яйцо внутрь. Сжатые мышцы расступались неохотно, Гэвин то сжимал, то расслаблял их, продлевая игру, и наконец выстонал долгое: «Да-а-а…», когда яйцо туго проскользнуло внутрь. И еще глубже, до самой простаты.  
— Гэвин, — позвал его Ричард, и Гэвин опустил голову.  
И встретился с жадным, темным взглядом. Запрокинутое лицо Ричарда у самого паха было таким красивым! Если бы он только открыл рот, а Гэвин двинул бедрами, то его член оказался бы точно там, где ему и место.  
Но Ричард, конечно, не открыл.

А пакет хранил еще секреты.  
— Нет, — прошептал Гэвин, глядя, как Ричард снимает защитную пленку с черного, утолщающегося к концу, уретрального плага. — Ричи?  
— Да? — Ричард подступил ближе и нежно взял Гэвина за член теплой ладонью. — Смотри, Гэвин.  
Гэвин отрицательно покачал головой. Сердце колотилось в груди, на висках выступил пот, и он дышал тяжело и быстро.  
— Это то, о чем я думаю?  
— Откуда мне знать, о чем ты думаешь? — улыбнулся Ричард так обыденно, словно сидел где-то в кафе, среди людей, а не собирался сделать с Гэвином… что-то. — Расскажешь?  
Он поднес плаг ко рту и, высунув язык, стал его облизывать — смазка блестела на его губах, на силиконовом плаге. Гэвин смотрел, не отрываясь, и рассказывать ничего не хотел. Зато член у него чуть опал, и он только втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда Ричард опустил руку вниз, и твердый кончик игрушки ткнулся ему в уретру.

— Ты такой трогательный, — прошептал Ричард ему в губы и, сжав член чуть сильнее, надавил.  
И медленно, неуклонно протолкнул внутрь первый дюйм.  
Член словно вспыхнул, по нему прокатилась нить легкой боли, а потом растеклась в паху горячо и томно. Гэвин снова застонал, чувствуя, как жадно смотрит на него Ричард, как он ловит каждый его вздох своими губами.  
Гэвин открыл рот и отчаянно ответил на поцелуй. Впустил чужой язык в рот, позволил Ричарду целовать себя глубоко, сильно, прикусывать и оттягивать губы. Пока плаг все глубже въезжал ему в уретру. 

С каждым заполненным дюймом уретра горела, член дергался, бедра Гэвина мелко дрожали, и он то и дело пытался отстраниться, но тут же сам отчаянно вскидывал бедра, вел их вперед, подставлялся под теплые и нежные руки. Которые несли ему душное и жуткое удовольствие. 

Плаг входил глубже, и Гэвин уже не понимал, на что ему реагировать острее: на глубину вторжения, на толщину плага у самого основания или на то, как Ричард целовал его, как жадно он кусал его губы, как их жгло от поцелуев. Или как вибрировало внутри него яйцо. Или как затягивалась на шее веревка, и он тяжело дышал, втягивая горячий, душный воздух сквозь поцелуй.  
Сердце колотилось в груди, удары отдавались в горле, и Гэвин зажмурился, выпадая из реальности, превращаясь в натянутую струну, готовую реагировать на всё, что только Ричард решит ему подарить… 

На миг стало холодно. Губы и руки Ричарда больше его не касались, и Гэвин вдруг осознал себя одиноким и брошенным, и это в тот момент, когда душное и жаркое снова накрывало его с головой. Он сжал зубы и разлепил глаза. Ему так сильно не хватало руки на члене — тот просто горел снаружи и изнутри, мелко дрожал вслед за бедрами и расставленными на распорке ногами. От этого плаг внутри раздражал, вносил яркую ноту диссонанса, мучил, заставлял стонать от удовольствия… 

Ричард стоял у кровати и повернулся, стоило Гэвину позвать его прерывающимся голосом.  
— Ричи? Какого хрена… блядь! — он увидел, что Ричард держал в руках. — Я…  
Голос его сорвался, в груди похолодело, но в то же время предвкушение плеснуло в кровь адской смесью, и его едва не затрясло.  
— Ты не хочешь? — подсказал ему Ричард. Он подходил так медленно, давал прочувствовать каждый шаг, что у Гэвина все больше мутилось в голове. — Это слишком для тебя?  
Гэвин облизал пересохшие искусанные губы — они горели, как и его горло, как кожа под веревкой, как связанные за спиной руки. Как член с красной налитой головкой — из уретры торчало только черное навершие плага.  
— Это, — прохрипел он и сглотнул, — такая редкость.  
— Согласен, всего второй раз, — Ричард покрутил в пальцах «адскую» в данный момент машинку и потянулся к Гэвину. Обхватил его под челюстью ладонью, приласкал пальцами, но посмотрел твердо и серьезно. — Хочешь сказать стоп-слово?  
Гэвин, замерев, смотрел ему в глаза и молчал. Потом медленно моргнул, словно обозначая согласие, и тут же отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Я хочу продолжить.

Ричард склонился к нему, провел приоткрытыми губами по сухому рту Гэвина, осторожно и нежно поцеловал его в щеку и опустил руку, обласкав шею, а потом и грудь.  
— Все верно. Узор еще не закончен.  
И посмотрел на член Гэвина, уже не такой упругий и твердый, но все еще торчащий вверх, с жесткой осью плага внутри.  
По тонкой коже змеилось несколько линий. Они еще не образовали узор, и каким он будет, понять было невозможно.  
Но Гэвину было страшно интересно.  
— Давай, детка, — осклабился он. — Покажи, что ты можешь.

А потом и сам показал, как он может стонать — в голос, с мукой и удовольствием, когда невероятно горячие, обжигающие линии заскользили по тонкой, нежной коже его члена. Негромко жужжала тату-машинка, Ричард медленно вел ее, повторяя изгиб вены под кожей.  
Гэвин опустил глаза и смотрел, как невидимая в своей вибрации игла почти невесомо касается его нанизанного на плаг члена и как следом за ней появляется яркая, блестящая краской линия. Как легко она ложится на кожу — как могла бы ложиться тонкая нить раскаленной плазмы. И жжет, пронизывает его яркой, острой болью насквозь.

Когда Ричард в очередной раз убрал руку и осторожно стер излишки краски, Гэвин выдохнул с облегчением, расслабился и почти побвис на веревках, которыми был привязан к раме.  
Ричард, стоя перед ним на коленях, качнулся вперед, подул прохладным воздухом на пульсирующий член и прижался губами рядом, у паховой складки, осторожно касаясь покрасневшего члена щекой.  
— Еще немного. Хочешь, я завяжу тебе глаза?  
Гэвин посмотрел на него сквозь слезы, и даже через гул, стоящий у него в голове, осознал, насколько Ричард красив — вот такой, целующий его живот, касающийся языком члена. Члена, на котором так ярко выделялись новые линии, легшие поверх уже заживших, нанесенных месяц назад.  
Гэвин зажмурился и отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Давай, заканчивай.  
И почувствовал, как Ричард кончиками пальцев снова поддерживает его член снизу.  
— Мой стойкий, — головку обожгло дыханием, и Гэвин поёжился.  
И вскрикнул, когда неожиданно зажужжала машинка, и член словно взрезало огненным лезвием. Он не смог сдержаться — распахнул глаза и посмотрел, как Ричард наносит очередную изящную линию у венчика. А потом снова зажмурился и полностью отдался ощущениям.

Боль пронизывала его насквозь. Острая, горячая, она пронзала его тело, заполняла его, заставляла кипеть кровь. И в какой-то момент Гэвин принял ее: расслабил напряженные, каменные мышцы; подался бедрами вперед: к Ричарду, к его рукам, к источнику боли. И, когда она снова захлестнула его, мягко толкнулась в каждую клетку тела, он застонал уже с наслаждением.  
Ему было так хорошо, боль стала единым, полным удовольствием, и оно не скапливалось в определенном месте, а заполняло Гэвина до краев.  
И, когда Ричард закончил последнюю линию, убрал машинку и потянул плаг наружу, Гэвину уже было все равно. Боль и удовольствие не имели значения порознь, они оба были в нем, поровну. Они и являлись одним целым. Они были одним.

Сквозь несущие его волны он чувствовал, как плаг покинул его член, яйцо внутри задрожало, и его выгнуло еще раз. Он распахнул невидящие глаза и, когда Ричард полностью пропустил его член в прохладный на контрасте рот, Гэвин почти закричал и кончил, ощущая каждую текущую по раздраженной уретре каплю спермы.  
Он кончал и не мог сдержаться. Его затрясло, Гэвин всхлипнул, когда из глаз хлынули слезы. Кажется, вибрация внутри прекратилась — он не смог бы ручаться. Зато всем собой он почувствовал теплые заботливые руки, которые подхватили его и ослабили стягивающие тело веревки.

С каждым ослабленным витком кожу жгло все сильнее. Мышцы дергались, веревка снова, как вначале, обжигала, и кровь под красными перетянутыми следами бежала быстрее, рассылая потоки легкой приятной боли.  
Гэвин никак не мог открыть глаза, а прикосновения Ричарда приносили ему все новые и новые волны тепла и неги. И он терялся в них, сдаваясь.  
С шеи соскользнул последний виток, Гэвин глубоко вдохнул прохладный свежий воздух и содрогнулся, кончая еще раз и не понимая, вытекла ли хоть капля спермы из его члена или его выкручивает насухую. 

А потом он совсем потерялся, и только тянулся к теплу, к заботливым рукам. Он уже не помнил ни своего имени, ни имени Ричарда, он остался в темноте, и на краю его удерживали лишь знакомые родные руки. Он затормозил у самого края отчаяния, зажмурился и отпрянул, расслабляясь в тепле. Смутно чувствовал, что уже лежит на кровати и Ричард крепко его обнимает, не давая соскользнуть дальше.  
И тогда он вернулся. 

Гэвин медленно очнулся, чувствуя каждую звенящую усталостью и энергией мышцу, каждый след от веревки и свежий узор, от которого расходились теплые пульсирующие волны. Гэвин осторожно, не доверяя себе, потянулся и довольно и глубоко вздохнул. Горло слегка саднило.  
— Нормально? — спросил Ричард, все еще крепко его обнимающий.  
Гэвин повернулся и посмотрел в его почти спокойное лицо, прячущее волнение и беспокойство, и легко погладил пальцами переливающийся голубым и желтым диод.  
— Не то слово, детка, — тихо сказал он. — Не то слово.  
И закрыл глаза, не собираясь вставать до самого утра.

А тату они еще доделают, когда-нибудь, чуть позже. В таком деле главное — не торопиться и растягивать удовольствие, выписывая узоры.


End file.
